wiccana_aocfandomcom-20200214-history
The Alliance of the Gleaming Summit
Category:Groups “Baptized in blood, emancipated by war, crowned in glory” =Allied Guilds Under TAGS Pact= The Kinship Soon to be announced Soon to be announced =Pact= As a pledge and promise to each affiliate that each will be separate but whole. The Alliance of the Gleaming Summit, also known as TAGS, is an alliance of different dreams and ambitions under a single banner. TAGS is formed to help one another, but maintain the individualism of its pieces. Lead by council, TAGS follows their guidance in order to achieve the goals of its individual pieces. High standards of quality will make the individual entities successful and powerful, yet fair and well liked. The TAGS battle standard will fly high in display of our strength, commitment, reputation, and loyalty.g =Articles of Alliance= 1) All communities that wish to follow these articles of federation will be under the title of The Alliance of the Gleaming Summit. The title of The Alliance of the Gleaming Summit may also be interchanged freely to TAGS. 2) All communities will retain its own leadership, independence, and rules, except which are not outlined by these modest articles. 3) For a common defense and securities of each liberty, we* bind ourselves to assist each other, in all offences and attacks made upon us whether proactive or reactive. 4) Armies will be built by current legislation in order to secure defensive assets. Creation will be dependent upon the current build of the alliance to best suit the roles of pieces. 5) All articles will be maintained throughout the lifespan of the alliance unless a vote to change them is decided by each the all of the independent communities. 6) Each community, titled “Guild of TAGS,” will hold its own council to set Rules and Codes of Conduct of its own, as long as it falls under the conditions set by the alliance. 7) Each community, under the pact of the alliance, will chose one member within their own community to act as an ambassador in the council of the "Gleaming Republic.” The ambassador will be responsible for passing on the rules, taxes, and information deemed important by the Republic. 8) In the “Gleaming Republic” there will be an unlimited number of ambassadors representing an unlimited amount of communities, dependant on the number of individual communities. 9) There will be one 'Consular' that will run the alliance. If the acting Consular is unable to perform effectively, a new Consular will be voted on to replace or in replace of current position holder. 10) The Consular will maintain the high standards of the alliance as well as the acceptance and denial of new or allied communities. =The Guilds TAGS' Seeks= Our strength, as it is with the individual community, will be determined by its associates. TAGS wants members that will stand the test of time and as such the standards are set high for who is accepted into our allegiance. Each entity (guild) must meet three conditions in order to be considered for allegiance. 1. The entity must be a respectable mature guild with an outstanding reputation. 2. The guild leader or council must be efficient, well organized, and drama proof. 3. The entity must have some sort of voice communication that can support the current and future state of their respective guild. These were created in order to ensure that TAGS will remain a perpetual organization on Wiccana. We believe that as long as we focus on quality we will prevail. Size and influence is not important, what is important is how you use those that are involved. * ‘We’ includes any community under pact of The Alliance of the Gifted